Sweet Remedy
by Magicalautobot
Summary: Remedy (aka Harry) is now ready to leave the Ever Free Forest and set up a flower shop in Ponyville, or at least that what his adopted mother Zecora says. After dealing with the Mane 6 in Bridle Gossip, he is unsure if he is ready to deal with Ponyville. Hopefully he won't have to deal with too much drama. But you never know what Fate has in store. Future Slash Rating may change.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Warning: Future slash, future violence and future bad language.**

**Pairing: Future Harry/ Big Macintosh**

**Beta Status: Unbeta'ld**

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry warily made his way toward the platform looking up at the foreboding gate-like structure that stood there; The Veil of Death. Its ratty curtain fluttered softly in an unseen breeze and a soft buzzing of ambient magic could be heard. The closer the Savior got to the Veil, the louder the buzzing noise got and the curtain seemed to flutter faster.

Harry came to a stop inches away from the Veil's curtain. He was nearly twenty-six now but to some he seemed decades older with downtrodden look and the depressed aura hanging about him like a mist. For years he tried to move on from the war and live his life like everyone told him to do. But the weight of the guilt he felt about the deaths of so many during the war weighed him down, no matter how much he tried to get past them. So many had died for him and because of Voldemort. Maybe if he had known about the horcurxes sooner or been trained sooner…but it was too late for wishing. Voldemort was dead along with many brave friends and beloved family members. He soon became lost in memories of the past few years as he stared to the Veil decision made.

_Him trying to make it work with Ginny like everyone wanted…Her leaving him after getting tired of his nightmares and depression…Their messy divorce and the court giving her Teddy when told he suffered from PTSD…Trying and working hard at being an Auror with Ron…only to have to go on permanent leave because of his PTSD…working and training to be a healer…only to be put on leave again when he freaked out at the sight of blood and had an attack…years past him becoming a recluse…only thing keeping him sane being his garden…only to have that took away when some hoodlums broke into his greenhouse and destroyed it…finding out why when he read a newspaper after calling the Aurors…Has the Boy-who-lived gone dark?...reaching his snapping point after reading it and nearly destroying his home with his magical outburst…_

That was why he was here. Harry had enough and there was no point in trying to run. His fame and fans would find him. That only left suicide…but he didn't want to kill himself and some fan or Ministry lackey use his body for nefarious magic like make a magical clone of him to be the Ministry's puppet. So that left him only one option, the very thing that killed his god father; The Veil of Death.

"Guess it's time to go on the next great adventure," Harry chuckled dryly, emerald eyes dim as he reached out and pets the curtain, remembering the man who told him that.

With one last look around, Harry Potter stepped into the Veil of Death and greeted Death as a long lost friend. Unaware of the curtain going still after he went through as the entity know as Magic but once known as Hecate stopped time and gathered his soul into her hands.

She cooed softly petting the soul of her Champion, "Such things you have gone through, my Chosen. No longer shall you suffer." She smiled a ghostly smiled filled with mischief while wrapping the soul in sparkling emerald magic that was once his and would be his again, "Now is the time for you to go on to the next great adventure and find the peace you need."

With a giggle, the entity gave his soul a gentle push sending it floating to a new world in a new form to start over and know peace and love "Good luck, my Chosen."

**(*)**

The zebra shaman known as Zecora stared in wonder at the basket floating down from the sky with the help of green balloons tied to it's handle. Curious, she walked toward it as the last balloon gently popped and the basked settled softly among the wild lilies and tall grass. As Zecora gazed into the basked, she was surprised to see a tiny colt inside.

"Oh my" the zebra exclaimed before smiling feeling her heart melt as the foal opens bright emerald eyes and giggles up at her, "A little foal I have found, floating in basket very round, a cure I do see, to the loneliness that plagues me, for this your name shall be, Sweet Remedy."

* * *

**Authors note: Don't worry Chapter 1 will be up soon and I'm working on a side story about Remedy growing up. **


End file.
